<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gracias (Thank you) by Nononosi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962778">Gracias (Thank you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononosi/pseuds/Nononosi'>Nononosi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Español | Spanish, Family Feels, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononosi/pseuds/Nononosi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unas lineas que escribí mientras pensaba en esos seres que me hicieron, en mi familia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gracias (Thank you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Gracias</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Comencé escribiendo</p><p>Sobre sufrimiento</p><p>Y a pesar de nunca pasar hambre</p><p>A mis letras les faltaba</p><p>Eso que ellos llaman peso.</p><p> </p><p>En mi familia</p><p>Todo me lo dieron</p><p>Desde mis caprichos</p><p>Hasta mis pesadillas.</p><p> </p><p>Me quejo de llena</p><p>Y me siento culpable</p><p>Porque nunca pude decir <em>ni</em> siquiera gracias</p><p>Un simple te quiero o un abrazo grande</p><p>Esos de osos,</p><p>que en mi niñez me daban</p><p>De esos que espantaban</p><p>golpes, penas, y llantos.</p><p> </p><p>O quizás decirles,</p><p>Que todo lo que hicieron</p><p>Siempre lo tuve aquí</p><p>Y solo no lo supe transcribir</p><p>Esos sentimientos, esos pensamientos.</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez nunca se los dije,</p><p>pero el día de hoy por fin lo escribí.</p><p> </p><p>Los quiero, los amo y les agradezco</p><p>Todo lo que son y todo lo que dieron</p><p>Por otro ser humano,</p><p>Que termino siendo yo.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nunca olvidemos que somos quienes somos gracias a ellos.<br/>Y no tiene que haber sangre de por medio, las familias, son mucho mas que "en donde nacemos" es "donde nos quedamos".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>